


[Podfic] kinship

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Asexuality Spectrum, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Demisexuality, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Scent Kink, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare, Will is a Mess, Young Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: Will sucks in a breath, his eyes wide, but he refuses to look at Hannibal. For a long moment, there is silence.Then, quietly, as soft as a prayer; "He's my brother," Hannibal murmurs. "I adore him."
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouAreMyDesign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyDesign/gifts).
  * Inspired by [kinship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998545) by [YouAreMyDesign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyDesign/pseuds/YouAreMyDesign). 



<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/kinship-ch1-final-edit>


	2. Milk and Brandy

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/kinship-ch2-final-edit>


	3. Gratitude and Appreciation

<https://soundcloud.com/user-254395232/kinship-ch3-final-edit>

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me! @oftempestsandteacups


End file.
